This invention relates generally to shelf coverings, and more particularly, pertains to products, kits and method of application which may be utilized by a homeowner or other installer to upgrade the finished look of wire shelving, commonly found in homes and businesses. While the disclosure is specifically described in terms of wire shelving, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
Wire shelves are commonly used in new building construction and appear, especially, in both closets and pantries in both residential and commercial buildings. Their popularity stems from their low-cost, easy removal from the closet or pantry, for example, and their light weight. Nevertheless, a number of problems have surfaced with this type of shelf. Because of the shelf construction using cross bars, for example, clothing rested upon the shelf can assume the pattern of the cross bars over time. That result is unacceptable to users even if they are not counted among the most fastidious dressers. Additionally, when certain types of a small base and/or tall items are placed upon the shelf, the spacing between the cross bars can cause the items to fall over. The problem can be more acute when small items are stored. If the items are fragile or not closed completely, unintended spillage of any stored contents may occur.
Regardless of these problems, many users, especially homeowners, find the shells unattractive per se. A substantial industry has developed for upgrading closets and pantries, for example, in which the shelves are removed and replaced with wood or imitation wood products. While replacement products work well for their intended purposes, they normally are expensive, limiting their market to users willing to bear the expense for improved looks.
The prior art discloses a number of attempts to solve the problems associated with wire shelves. In general, these solutions merely attempt to place something along the upper boundary of the shelf surface. The wire shelves themselves, come in a number of configurations. When used in closets, besides the shelf itself, a depending bar is provided for hanging articles of clothing below the shelf. When used in pantries, the shelf construction is modified to eliminate the depending bar. I have devised a unique combination of parts, preferably sold in kit form, which enables a homeowner or installer to enhance the appearance of a wire shelf regardless of the particular construction employed for the shelf. As later described in greater detail, the parts include or are available in three different lengths and in various colors. When assembled in a preferred kit form, each kit includes a length of a larger profile molding, a length of medium profile molding, and a length of small profile molding. In addition, aluminum clips and associated fastening devices, preferably screws, are employed to permit the profile molding to be attached securely to the wire shelf. The kit also includes an expandable plywood member which enables an installer to adjust what becomes the top of the wire shelf to varying wire shelf depths such that the plywood member to be adjusted to specific shelf depths up to 20 inches. The finished product substantially improves the appearance of the wire shelf, and the final result is comparable to the more expensive custom designs available in the market.